L and BB's not so epic food fight
by RainbowGummyRawrz
Summary: Got bored one day and made this. L is alone at home until BB arrives and flings himslef at L ,who's tired of his clinginess, pushes him away and walks off to his room until BB threatens him with his sweets..What will L do? Completely Pointlesd But R&R Ps


**L and BB's Not so Epic Food Fight**

**Authors Notes A/N:**

**~Okay so I was really bored one day and made this. I printed it out and showed it to my friend and...Since we both and some of our other friends claim to be characters from animes. She also told me to post it on fanfiction so I am. She said I was L, her purple fuzzy panda...Don't ask why she calls me that she just does...While she's BB my physco fuzzy panda...Were weirdos but oh well I dont care...So Read and Review I don't really care If you don't like it...It's yalls opinion not mine =_= But anyway Plz enjoy and thank you to all my reviewers and favoriter's for Naughty Ciel~ (( Oh and this has major OOCness and yaoi so if you dont like oocness or yaoi then bye bye~))**

**L sat alone in the living room, munching idly on a chocolate chip cookie while his black eyes scanned the files of a new murder case.**

**He sighed and placed the files on the coffee table and gingerly grasped his tea cup and sipped the steamy tea, sighing in content.**

**He heard the doorknob rattle and his head perked up and snapped to look and see who it was.**

**When the door opened he frowned when he noticed it was only BB.**

**He sighed heavily and turned his head to the front and sipped his tea in a lazy fashion. **

**BB slowly walked over to L and wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned against him. **

**Crimson blood was all over his hands and they reeked of the nasty metallic smell L always disliked.**

**He reached over and grabbed a cookie and plopped it in his mouth and chewed on it.**

**"Soo~" he began, "How is my purple fuzzy panda doing?" he asked between the cookie in his mouth.**

**L frowned some more before unlatching the boys arms from around his neck.**

**"This is the last time I'm going to say this...I am not and never will be your purple fuzzy panda" he said in a bored yet firm tone as he walked off towards his room.**

**BB pouted before following close behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his head on his shoulder.**

**"Hmm~ Come on Lawliet~...You know you enjoy being called 'My' purple fuzzy panda~" BB mused out teasingly against his neck and nuzzled his nose in it.**

**L shivered before he roughly removed BB's arms from his waist and continued walking.**

**BB's pout deepened but the pout soon formed into a smirk as ran towards the kitchen and grabbed the chocolate cake and strawberry cake before running back out.**

**He held the cake close and yelled out teasingly towards L, "I'll eat all your sweets including your secret stash under your bed~!"**

**L froze and swiftly turned around with a dark and menacing glare.**

**"You wouldn't dare BB!" he said in a firm and slightly angered tone.**

**BB merely smirked and dangled the strawberry cake close to his lips, L's favorite sweet cake, and bit a piece off and chewed on it boredly.**

**L's right eyebrow twitched in annoyance and anger before he ran towards BB and tackled him to the floor.**

**BB looked shocked before he smirked and wrapped his arms around L's neck and pulled him down.**

**He swiped his finger across the strawberry cake, gathering the strawberry jam and placed it on the side of L's neck before he leaned up and licked it clean.**

**He mmed in delight and approval before he mused out against his neck "Strawberry Jam tastes much better when it's on your skin~" L glowered down at him and tried to pull away only to have BB tighten his grip around his neck.**

**He huffed in annoyance before he snatched the chocolate cake from BB's hands and smashed it onto BB's face. **

**Smearing the chocolate icing and cake all over. L smirked in triumph when he saw BB's reddish black eyes open and looked shocked and surprised.**

**But then his own eyes went wide as BB smashed the strawberry cake against his face and smeared it all over.**

**L snapped his eyes open and glared at him before he moved his hand to his face and wiped the strawberry cake off and smeared it on BB's face.**

**L chuckled and when he saw BB's hands remove from around his neck to wipe the cake off he jumped away and off of him and ran towards the kitchen.**

**BB smirked before he stood up and ran after L.**

**When He reached the kitchen he was bombarded by tons of sweets.**

**He laughed and threw the excess food and food he found or snatched from the floor at L.**

**The food fight had lasted for almost 3 and a half hours! **

**When it had ended they were both thickly covered in cakes and other sweets or foods.**

**L flopped down on the floor with a tired sigh.**

**BB walked, or more like crawled, over to L and laid his back against his chest.**

**He sighed in delight as L's warmth and comforting body heat enveloped him.**

**"Ne L~ We should do this more often" BB mused out with a small smile.**

**L raised an eyebrow and asked "Why?"**

**BB chuckled and said "Why? Because we grew closer and can take a bath together~" L glared at him before he shoved BB away, which made the young man pout.**

**BB then had an idea and leaned close to L and kissed him softly before he quickly pulled away and stood up and ran out of the room laughing at L's annoyed and angered yells and rants.**

**Yes they shall do this again and shall grow even closer than before.**


End file.
